A Simple Bit of Fluff
by lalia gariv
Summary: Amidst the troubles at 12 Grimmauld Place, Tonks finds herself enraptured by a certained red-headed someone ... Very fluffy


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in the Potterverse. This includes Bill and Tonks themselves. 

A Simple Bit of Fluff

There he was again. Tonks felt suddenly flushed as she walked past the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. She couldn't help herself - there was something alluring about him, something mysterious. Maybe it was his fiery red hair, or perhaps it was that cheeky grin of his, but whatever it was, Nymphadora Tonks felt Bill Weasley was turning her life upside down.

Lowering her head so no one could see her rising blush, Tonks sped up her pace, struggling to block images of her and Bill lying on a beach at night, with nothing but the sound of the surf, the wet sand beneath them as they… 

CRASH

_Oh, Merlin!__ I've done it again!_ Tonks thought as she tripped over the ugly troll foot umbrella stand for the umpteenth time that week, falling to the floor with as much grace as a hippopotamus dancing _Swan__Lake. Instinctively, she covered her ears, knowing all too well what her clumsiness would provoke._

'FILTH! SCUM! I CURSE YOU FROM HERE TO ETERNITY! DIRTY BLOOD MARRING MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!' 

Tonks cringed; she wished the earth would just swallow her whole. _Nothing_ in the world could be as humiliating as this! Just at that moment, someone rushed into the hallway and managed to close the curtains in front of Mrs. Black's portrait. Tonks remained face down on the floor, hoping by some miraculous, divine intervention, the person wouldn't see her. However, if someone failed to miss the sight of Tonks' sprawled figure on the ground in front of them, they would have more than just a visual impairment.

'Are you ok?' Bill Weasley asked, crouching down beside her. _Merlin above!__ It had__ to be him, didn't it? Tonks cried silently. She lifted her head slightly to see Bill's anxious expression and immediately burrowed her face into her sleeve.  _

'Tonks?'

'Mmm?' she said, her face burning.

'Are you ok?' 

'Mm-hmm.' 

Couldn't he just go away and leave her in her torment?

'Are you sure?' 

Obviously not.

'Yes,' came the muffled reply.

'Oh, come on,' Bill insisted, flicking his pony tail over his shoulder. 'Let me help you up.' His hands poked her arms, trying to pry them loose. She gave in. Taking his proffered hand, she stood up, and would have immediately fallen over again if it hadn't been for Bill, who steadied her. She was careful not to look at him.

She opened her mouth. 'Well, th-'

'Bill?' a voice above them called. Bill and Tonks glanced up to see Molly Weasley staring down at them. Tonks' normally pale heart-shaped face turned a deeper shade of red. 

'Yes, Mum?'

'Remus wants to see you, dear.'

'Ok, tell him I'll be there in a tick.' As Molly disappeared, Bill turned to Tonks. 'Try not to get into any mischief!' he said with a large grin.

Tonks just smiled - she couldn't help it! Giving her a funny look, Bill began to climb the stairs, and disappeared down the same corridor as Molly. The second he was gone, Tonks could have slapped herself. What the heck was wrong with her? How could she just _smile like a complete twat? She ran a hand through her short, spiky hair – today a blue-black colour - the last five minutes replayed in her head over and over as she mentally picked out particular points that made her cringe with embarrassment. _

'He must think you're some kind of nutcase!' she thought to herself as she groaned audibly.

In the next few days, Tonks made an effort to avoid Bill. It was easy enough to do, since she spent most of her time at the Ministry, but whenever she stepped foot into the gloomy old house, it seemed Murphy's Law had a personal vendetta against her. She got herself into numerous skirmishes when trying to escape Bill's line of sight, which, undoubtedly, caught his attention. She grew jumpy and nervous, unable to concentrate on anything.

One afternoon, a week after the 'incident', she was concentrating so hard on avoiding Bill that she didn't notice a tall, red-headed figure in front of her until she bowled into him, causing them both to fall onto the floorboards.

'Sorry! I'm so sor-' Tonks began before she realised who it was she was lying on top of. She froze, staring into his lovely brown eyes.

'Well, hello there,' Bill said softly, the corners of his mouth flickering in amusement. 'Long time no see.'   
  


'I … I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!' Tonks looked away, her face burning.

'That's ok,' Bill said good-naturedly. 'Anyone could have tripped over that hairline crack between the floorboards.' Tonks blushed furiously, her hair inadvertently metamorphosing to a similar colour.   
  


An embarrassed silence grew as they remained on the floor. It was lucky no one else in the Order was around, and Bill's younger siblings were off at work or at school.

In the silence, Tonks suddenly realised she was still on top of Bill. 'Oh, um, I'd better get off you…' She tried to smile weakly. Bill laughed.

'No, that's ok.' Tonks almost cricked her neck as her head swiveled back in surprise. Bill's face was as red as his hair. In a different situation, it would have been quite amusing. 'Er, um,' Bill said, trying to redeem himself, 'what I mean to say is …'

All of a sudden, Tonks felt bold, almost audacious. She didn't know where this feeling came from, but she knew what she had to do. She cleared her throat, unaware that Bill had done the same.

  
'Actually, I have something to ask you …' they chorused, and immediately burst into laughter.

'You first,' they offered.

'No, _you_ first,' they insisted. This was reminding them both of very old, very corny comedy acts.

An amused silence ensued, neither knowing who should go first. Tonks decided to spit it out, just at the same time as Bill.

'Will you go out with me?' 

Bill and Tonks were each startled by their chorused question. Tonks' blush quickly rivaled Bill's hair. She dropped her eyes, suddenly shy. In her embarrassment, she screwed up her eyes, wishing ferverently she was any place but here.

  
'Yes,' Bill said softly. He placed his hands on her waist, smiling up at her. Tonks' head snapped up in a fury. Did he really say what she though he did? She smiled winningly at him. She held her breath as he leaned towards her … and inadvertently tumbled off him. 

'Ahh!' she shrieked. Bill laughed and sat up, holding his stomach, as Tonks picked herself up. She looked at him, half-annoyed, half-mortified. _How could he laugh? Men. How typical_, she thought, although she noticed the way his eyes sparkled in laughter. 

Bill attempted to catch his breath, wiping a tear of laughter as he did so. He gestured to Tonks. 'Come here, you!' he said, grasping her hand. She slid across the floor to him. He grinned at her. 

'My clumsy angel,' he whispered before leaning towards her and kissing her.


End file.
